Uno para todos y todos para uno de nuevo
by Valyzons
Summary: Todos conocen la historia de los mosqueteros. Sus aventuras y desventuras, sus romances y sus pérdidas. Pero tras ellos llegó el relevo generacional. Jóvenes que como ellos en su día, buscaron aventuras y acabaron enredándose en el peligro de un secreto tan grande que cambiaría el destino de Europa y el suyo. Advertencia: este fic contiene temática no apta para todos los públicos.


**#Valyzons**

**En este fic se hacen breves menciones a Canción de Fuego y Hielo (a.k.a Juego de Tronos) pero NO CONTIENE SPOILERS. Las historias de los personajes que pertenecen a ASOIAF son totalmente de mi invención. No he querido ponerlo como crossover porque las menciones hacia ASOIAF son pocas y anecdóticas con algunas excepciones que en cualquier caso no alteran la historia. Digamos que es un condimento ;)**

**Este fic empezó estando basado en un RP por lo que ruego paciencia si algo no se entiende por completo en los primeros capítulos. Las menciones referentes al RP SOLAMENTE se dan durante los primeros capítulos y brevemente. **

**A pesar de la ambientación histórica, los personajes, hechos y datos han sido modificados apropósito y no pretenden ser fieles a los hechos reales con el fin de que el fic tenga sentido dado que está basado en varias películas y novelas. **

**Los personajes que os suenen no me pertenecen (obviamente...).**

**Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esto y espero que os guste ^^**

**PD. Cualquier comentario, pregunta etc es más que bienvenido.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1 "La Llegada"<strong>_

Llovía a cántaros. El empedrado de París era una trampa resbaladiza para cualquiera con mal equilibrio y él no estaba como para equilibrios. Había bebido tanto que las imágenes se le desdibujaban. Estuvo a punto de caer varias veces y de no haber sido porque llevaba a su caballo de las riendas probablemente lo habría hecho. Porthos le había prohibido montar a sabiendas de que tenía todas las papeletas de caerse y partirse el cuello con el pavimento como estaba. Así que se limitaba a tirar de Botón de Oro aunque a veces no tenía muy claro quién tiraba de quién. Al llegar a casa se dejó caer en la butaca del salón, demasiado cansado y borracho como para desvestirse o subir las escaleras.

Unos golpes bruscos le despertaron de golpe haciendo que se llevara instintivamente la mano a la cintura donde normalmente descansaba su espada. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Le dolía una barbaridad y cada golpe en la puerta era como si le golpearan a él por lo que se levantó con un gruñido resacoso. Se asomó antes a la ventana, nadie que llamara a la puerta a esas horas de la noche era de fiar. La última vez que había abierto a esas horas había acabado rumbo a Londres en una misión suicida aunque para ser justos, quién había abierto había sido Planchet. Sólo veía una figura encapuchada, por la fuerza con que golpeaba y la complexión física, un hombre. Llevaba algo en una mano, un capazo o un cesto grande que resguardaba de la lluvia con su capa; tras él había un caballo blanco que bufaba inquieto por los truenos. En una ocasión normal no habría abierto o lo habría hecho con cautela y bien armado pero vio algo en la silla del animal que hizo que se lanzara sobre la puerta como un loco. La silla llevaba bordado un emblema en hilo de oro. Un venado coronado; un símbolo que sólo se llevaba en Westeros. "¡Val!" pensó antes de abrir la puerta. Imaginó que abría la puerta y allí estaba ella, pálida y sonriente con los rubios cabellos pegados a las mejillas por la lluvia; imaginó que se lanzaba a sus brazos y volvía a sostenerla como había hecho tantas veces y al mismo tiempo nunca las suficientes; imaginó que volvía a sentir sus labios siempre hambrientos contra los suyos y que podría volver a dormir abrazado a ella como llevaba soñando desde que se marchó. Pero sus fantasías se rompieron como cristal cuando abrió y se encontró de frente con unos ojos azules casi idénticos a los suyos pero totalmente distintos de los iris acerados que esperaba. La sorpresa al reconocer al joven que esperaba tras la puerta fue tal que por un momento pensó que seguía soñando.

-¿Edric?-el joven sonrió bajo la capucha con un leve asentimiento.

-Buenas noches D'Artagnan… ¿Puedo pasar?-D'Artagnan se echó a un lado, dejándole pasar aún un poco en estado de shock aunque desde que había visto el emblema en la silla del caballo se sentía mucho más despejado.

-Ehm… ¿tienes sed, hambre… quieres ropa seca?-Edric negó con la cabeza quitándose la capa empapada.

-Estoy seco gracias… pero algo de beber sí que estaría bien-D'Artagnan asintió y le trajo una copa de vino.

-Gracias… hmm, está bueno-sabía que estaba intentando ser simpático pero él estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz ni de responderle.

-Es de las bodegas del rey… Edric… ella está…

-Está viva D'Artagnan-respondió muy serio antes de volver su atención al vino de nuevo.

Él no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio y después se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Necesito un minuto Edric ¿te importa?-él sonrió e hizo un gesto abarcando la sala.

-Estás en tu casa D'Artagnan-él asintió y subió las escaleras. Se puso una camisa que no oliera a alcohol y se lavó la cara, pasándose la mano húmeda por el pelo. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había preguntado por ella pero no por "ellos".

Bajó las escaleras casi de dos en dos y vio a Edric asomado al capazo que llevaba en la mano. Y desde lejos supo que era más que un capazo, era una cuna. Se quedó paralizado al pie de la escalera queriendo acercarse pero era como si las piernas no le respondieran. Edric le vio y estiró el brazo, como si fuera a darle la mano y ese gesto pareció despertarlo. Dio unos pasos y se asomó casi con miedo. Y ahí estaban, dos bebés casi idénticos, uno un poco más grande que el otro pero ambos tan pequeños que sus cabecitas cabían de sobra en la palma de su mano. Quería decir algo pero no sabía qué. Estiró la mano para acariciar con el revés de un dedo la mejilla de uno de los bebés que se removió en sueños y abrió la boca para soltar un bostezo desdentado. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva.

-Cógelo, no muerde; aún no por lo menos-Edric sonrió y cogió al pequeño para tendérselo.

-Eh, espera, yo nunca… -pero no le dio opción; puso los brazos como buenamente pudo y cogió a su hijo. Era tan pequeño que podía sujetarle con un solo brazo. Lo acunó con una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su anterior mueca de terror. Edric cogió a la niña y parecía mucho más relajado que él, tal vez porque ya llevaba un tiempo con ellos. Vio que el niño llevaba un pequeño cordel colgando del cuello y lo miró; era una talla en madera con forma de pájaro. Un halcón con las garras extendidas y las alas plegadas como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse contra la presa.

-Halcón, así es como le llama Val y a ella Fénix-le mostró el cuello de la niña del que pendía un cordel similar pero el pájaro era distinto. Más estilizado, menos agresivo y más majestuoso con las alas desplegadas acabadas en lo que parecían llamas-los salvaj… el pueblo libre no le pone nombre a sus recién nacidos. No hasta los dos o tres años, creen que da mala suerte y ella les llama Halcón y Fénix.

-El fénix es símbolo del pueblo libre según ella y el halcón es cazador como los salvajes-sonrió para sí.

Edric asintió y acunó a la niña con cariño.

-No lloran mucho pero tienen unos pulmones increíbles. Halcón llora pero en cuanto le das lo que necesita se calla, Fénix no llora, chilla. No me explico como algo tan pequeño puede gritar de esa manera y es bastante más quisquillosa que su hermano-se vio entorpecido por un bostezo que no pudo contener y sólo entonces D'Artagnan se acordó de las normas de cortesía.

-Estarás agotado, sube y échate en la cama, está un poco desastroso pero…-Edric esbozó una sonrisa burlona aunque cansada.

-Tú necesitas la cama más que yo, tienes que compartirla con estos dos, me conformaré con la butaca-hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarla.

-No, insisto estás en mi casa, yo dormiré en el butacón y no hay más…-Edric le interrumpió.

-Soy yo el que insiste, tú necesitas el espacio y llevo días durmiendo encima del caballo, la butaca será un regalo de los Siete-sin dejarle replicar le tendió a la niña para que la cogiera con el otro brazo y fue al salón con otro bostezo.

D'Artagnan puso a los dos niños en la cuna, ninguno se despertó.

-¿Necesitas algo? Una camisa limpia, un… de acuerdo-se calló al ver como Edric le ignoraba y cogió el capazo. Yendo hacia las escaleras se dio media vuelta.

-Edric-llamó, con tono serio, lo suficiente como para que el chico se girara para mirarle.

-¿Sí D'Artagnan?

-Gracias-era sincero. Ese hombre había sido su rival, había llegado a odiarlo pero en ese momento, bien podría haber sido su mejor amigo. Edric tardó unos incómodos segundos en contestar.

-No lo he hecho por ti, lo he hecho por ella… y por los… los "cogollos"-aunque lo dijo serio, sus ojos reían. Siempre sabía como aliviar la tensión… o como crearla.

-Lo sé pero al hacerlo por ella lo has hecho también por mí. Gracias.

-No te acostumbres; buenas noches D'Artagnan.

-Buenas noches Edric-ambos asintieron casi al unísono y D'Artagnan subió con la cuna entre las manos con un cuidado reverencial como si llevara un cuenco lleno de agua y pudiera derramarse en cualquier momento. Se tumbó en la cama y los tumbó uno al lado del otro junto a él que se quedó en una esquina apoyado en el codo mirándolos. Temía quedarse dormido, rodar en sueños y aplastarlos. Temía que se echaran a llorar. Temía que no lo hicieran. Estaba aterrado. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, eran preciosos. El niño era más grande y regordete que su hermana pero ella no se estaba quieta. Movía las manitas, los ojos dentro de los párpados e incluso fruncía el ceño. Sonrió como un idiota y le dio un golpecito suave en la nariz; ella se retorció un poco y frunció la nariz como única protesta.

Había tantas cosas que no le había preguntado a Edric y que quería preguntarle… pero al menos sabía que ella estaba viva y eso le reconfortaba. Y ahora los pequeños estaban con él y aunque estaba aterrado, se sentía también más tranquilo de verlos sanos y salvos.

-Ya estáis con papá-dijo en un susurro y como si le hubieran oído ambos al mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos. Aún eran ojos ciegos que miraban a la nada sin ver realmente. El niño tenía los ojos de un azul profundo, como el océano, idénticos a los suyos mientras que la niña los tenía del color del acero como Val. Se le volvió a formar un nudo en la garganta y esta vez sí que no pudo contener las lágrimas pero no le importó. Eran lágrimas agridulces porque tenía a sus pequeños consigo por fin pero no a la madre.

Enseguida volvieron a cerrar sus pequeños ojos y siguieron durmiendo como si no se hubieran despertado nunca. Él se quedó en la misma postura, mirándoles embobado y velando su sueño prometiéndose que no dormiría por si acaso. Y pese a su promesa se durmió.


End file.
